Only Time Matters
by storys217ph
Summary: Time matters more than ever, it's fast and relentless. – Pansy / Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Only Time Matters ch1**

Hermione had accidentally told her roomates that she was into girls. Slip of the tounge as they were talking about some girl. Hermione said she was sexy, witch begged her roomates to ask. Since she absolutly hated to deny it, she dicided in a split second just to tell the truth, that she was attracted to girls. It's not a crime, she figured.

Her roomates soon told their best friends adding that they do not tell anyone else, witch didnt help at all. The news spread reaching their Slytherin peers who had the least contact with other houses.

Hermione went about her day, that day, noticing a few looks and whispers unaware they were about her. She had a lot on her mind like always, what book to read was one. People thought she read only scool books, but she kept her other interests private, she'd read them in the library, some fiction, mistery or crime, didn't relly matter much if it had some romance.

She browsed like any other day trough the shelfs. It seamed to her she had read all these books. At the end of the shelf, where the wood met the wall she saw an old book titled "Romeo and Juliet". She knew the author and seen a play of it the muggle world, but never actually read it.

She sat by the desk nearby turned on the reading lamp. On the first page, picture of the author and a short bio, apparently this guy was a wizard contrary to muggle belief. She was lost in the text when she noticed a shadow over her. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you reading Granger?"

Hermione jumped off the chair hugging the book.

"Oh!? Something dirty I hope…" Pansy moved closer. "Move your hands, I can't see the title." Pansy grabbed her by the wrists and made her drop the book. She reached for the book on the ground while Hermione backed away into a corner between the wall and the bookshelf. Not a good position to say the least, she realized.

Pansy closed the small distance between them and leaned on the bookcase inspecting the book in other hand. "Lets see…" She flipped it open. "…some kind of romance ha… you read this kind of stuff Granger? How girly of you."

"None of you're business Prakinson… what I read. Just give me that back!" Hermione reached for the book but Pansy moved it away just in time.

"No! No!" She said moving her finger. "First you tell me, why are you reading this?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked puzzled by this.

"Oh I get it." Pansy said looking at the book. "You're probably imagining this male character is a girl. Romea and Juliet? Right?"

"What?! No!" Hermione exclaimed shocked how accurate her guess was. "No, why would I do that?"

"Cause you're a big dyke."

"What?! How… who told you that lie?!"

"Never mind, anyway I don't blame you there isn't anything good in this stupid library." Pansy threw away the book and it landed on the table.

Hermione went for the book instinctively but Pansy put her other hand on wall cornering poor Hermione completely. Hermione looked up at Pansy who was only a little taller, but Hermione was bent at the knees making it seam like she was towering over her.

"Just give it back and leave me alone." Hermione tried to talk her way out of this. "I'm sure there are plenty of other people to pester."

"Sure, but I wanna pester you."

"Why me?"

Pansy smirked. She didn't respond but moved away.

Hermione passed by her and sat back at the table continuing to read her book.

Pansy sat right next to her and got comfortable putting her legs on the table.

Hermione was using all her focus to concentrate on the book as Pansy was staring at her intensely. Finally she snapped. "What do you want from me?"

Pansy stayed quiet and just deviously smirked at her.

This only annoyed Hermione even more. "I don't know what you heard or who told you but I'm not…"

"What?" Pansy urged her to finish.

"…I'm not a lesbian." Hermione said quietly after making sure none was around.

Pansy leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Then why are you still here?"

"'Cause you don't own this place… Alright, forget it, I'll just leave now, you win."

"What about this?" Pansy asked holding the book.

"We can't bring books outside the library, you should know."

"Nonsense." Pansy said and got off the chair. She stuffed the book under her shirt, and placed her arm on Hermione's shoulder pushing her forward. She was holding her belly as if it hurt simultaneously hiding the book. "Just play along Granger."

Before she knew it Pansy pushed her into the sight of Madame Prince, the strict librarian lady. They had to pass by her to exit.

"Damn my stomach hurts." Pansy said holding onto Hermione as the Madame Prince gazed at them like a watchdog.

"She'll be fine… I'll just… I'll help her to her room." Hermione nervously explained. She felt the rush of adrenaline.

They ran to a safe distance after passing the exit.

"Here you go." Pansy said handing her the book.

"Thanks… I guess." Hermione said taking the book with a shaking hand. Her heart was beating fast. She felt guilty not stopping this crime.

"No problem, you have fun now."

"Great! Now I'm gonna have to sneak this back in tomorrow." Hermione realized.

"Yea… have fun with that too." Pansy said walking away like it had nothing to do with her.

"But wait…" Hermione started but gave up in mid sentence. She felt fooled looking down at the book.

"What's the worst that can happen? Not like anyone else would read it anyway?" A little devilish voice whispered in her ear, and there was nothing to be heard on the other ear, that voice had left when Pansy did.

Hermione hid the book in her nightstand. She didn't felt like reading it anyway. She was replaying the events of tonight. She got in bed and under the covers. Thinking about a certain black haired girl she always found a interesting, but she was alas no more than a fantasy, till today.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Only Time Matters ch2**

Tomorrow at recess most students went out for a walk as usual. Hermione leaned on the wall and opened the book only to close it right away when a few mean Gryffindor girls passed by calling her a dyke. Her tactic, as usual, was to ignore them wait till they get tired of it. They were a bit younger too, didn't seam appropriate to respond with any violence or such.

Next thing she saw was that very same Gryffindor girl getting kicked. She fell to the floor and immediately turned around reaching for her wand. That is until she saw who knocked her over. Seeing Pansy Parkinson above her, the girl steadied her hand.

"Now apologize to her!" Pansy demanded.

The girl was still on her knees, she didn't wanna make any sudden movements. "She faced Hermione. "I'm sorry…" She started quietly.

"Louder!"

"I'm sorry Hermione." She said loud enough so that everyone around could hear.

Hermione was just blushing embarrassed by the whole situation.

"That's pretty good, now disappear."

The girl got up and walked away, as well as the rest of the kids who were gathered there to watch what they thought would be a duel.

"That was completely unnecessary." Hermione said angrily.

"Sure, but do you like that she was calling you names? Did you?" Pansy argued.

"Of course I didn't."

"You like it only when I do it? Ha?" Pansy smirked getting really close.

"No, I'm not some kind of masochist." Hermione protested quietly trying to wiggle away from Pansy.

Pansy smirked at that ready to leave. "Whatever you say Granger."

"There could have been a fight and someone injured…" Hermione stopped thinking. Knowing this particular Gryffindor girl as wild and arrogant, she wondered. "Why didn't she attack you anyway?"

"Smart girl, she didn't wanna take on the duelling champion." Pansy said proudly.

"You're the duelling champion?"

"Of course. Who else? Have you been living under a rock?"

"No! I guess I read too many books." Hermione realized.

"Cute." Pansy said petting her on the head. "If anyone else bothers you, you just tell me ok?"

"Well… ok, I guess." Hermione accepted reluctantly. She never would have imagined this girl who tormented her since forever, was now actually protecting her. It seamed unreal.

Next day they had a class with Slytherins, transformation with McGonagall.

"Professor!" Pansy called out form to back row.

"Yes Miss. Parkinson?"

"Can Granger come sit with me? I need help understanding this lesson."

McGonagall turned her gaze to Hermione. "Miss. Granger…"

"Yes, of course." Hermione accepted not really having much choice. She would have looked bad refusing.

During the class Pansy kept reaching for her bare legs, running her hand over her thigh.

Hermione kept pushing her hand away, pleading her to stop, but it did no good.

"I can believe you're this wet, all I did was touch your leg." Pansy said as she managed to push her hand between Hermione's legs.

Hermione kept her gaze forward, trying to pretend like nothing was happening and she was following McGonagall's lesson, but her face was as red as ever.

"We're gonna have to do something about this."

"Pansy not here, I beg you." Hermione whispered.

"But you love it here, look how wet you are."

The girl in front of them was the closest and had overheard something. She turned around but Pansy gave her a mind-your-own-business-look and she turned back around hastily.

Pansy reached under Hermione's dress and begun taking her panties off. She couldn't get past the chair. "Raise you hips a bit." She demanded.

"No."

"Come on. You know you want to! Hurry up!" Pansy demanded whispering.

Without another word Hermione raised up from the seat slightly and Pansy slipped her panties down to her ankles. Hermione's pussy was now almost exposed in the middle of the classroom, covered only by thin cloth of her skirt. She almost came just realizing this.

"You're dripping all over the seat." Pansy whispered in her ear.

Suddenly Hermione felt Pansy's hand down her crotch, rubbing her. She let out a moan and half of the classroom turned around as well as professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Granger everything ok?"

"Yeess… I'm fine." She said barely while Pansy kept moving her fingers up and down her clit.

"Alright." Professor McGonagall got back to teaching not too convinced.

Pansy dropped her quill right between her legs and Hermione already knew what was she gonna do, but being so close to orgasm she didn't have any will power to stop her.

Pansy went down between her legs and licked her, Hermione came as soon as she felt Pansy's tongue moving. Several loud moans escaped her lips even though she was covering her mouth with her hands.

Half of the class turned around and McGonagall rushed over to them. "What is going on here?!" She asked loudly.

She looked at Pansy who looked really proud of herself and grinning, than over at Hermione who buried her face in her arms so nobody could see her face.

While their classmates close to them had a pretty good idea what had happened, they decided to stay quiet. The rest of the class, further away, whispered in groups, wandering what had happened. Knowing Pansy they figured she attacked or hurt Hermione in some way.

When professor McGonagall saw white panties around Hermione's ankles she realised what was going on. She stepped back in shock than pulled herself together and cleared her throat. "Alright, that would be all for today, pack you bags, you have to get to your next class." She said loudly clapping than turned to Pansy and Hermione. "You two stay here."

Pansy only now noticed that Hermione was actually sobbing. She wrapped her arms around her rib cage and leaned onto her. "I'm sorry Hermione. I went a little too far. It's gonna be fine, don't worry."

Professor McGonagall who was walking up and down the classroom now called them to the front.

Hermione pulled her panties up and wiped her tears, than Pansy lead her to the front of the class holding her hand.

"In all my years…" McGonagall started pacing back and forth still trying to appear calm. "I've never seen two students do this, and this young too, you're only fifth year, you shouldn't be doing this… and out of all places here?! In the classroom Miss. Parkinson!" She said turning to Pansy.

"Come on, we're old enough and we weren't bothering anyone."

"Don't talk back to me Miss Parkinson! You are in big trouble! I'm going to assume you are the one who started this! Miss Granger did she put you up to this?!"

"No." Hermione replied looking at the ground on the verge of tears.

"Yes! This was my fault, I take full responsibility."

"Do you know what that means Miss Parkinson, you could get expelled!" McGonagall threatened.

"Don't expel her please." Hermione pleaded teary eyed.

"Do it! I don't care about this fucking place anyway!" Pansy yelled out though Hermione pulled on her arm trying to stop her.

"That's it! We are going to see the headmaster. You have crossed the line for the last time Miss Parkinson."

"We're not going anywhere you old bat!" She took Hermione by the hand and lead her out of the classroom to the empty corridor that looked on the grass square.

Pansy sat Hermione on the wall and stood opposite her. "Don't worry Hermione they won't do nothing."

"But what about you? I don't want them to expel you just now that we're…" Hermione choked up. "Don't you care?"

"I don't care about anyone else here, this whole place can burn to the ground and I'd be glad, if only you were safe."

"Don't say such things Pansy."

"But it's true. I love you Hermione."

"I love you too." Hermione replied instantly throwing herself on Pansy and into a hug.

They broke apart and kissed passionately. Somehow Hermione knew every thing would be fine.


End file.
